housevastaholonetfandomcom-20200213-history
Ajunta Pall
Species: Dark Jedi Human Gender: Male Died:- Spirit released 3,956BBY Known Major life events: o Jedi Disciple (later converts to the dark side) o Fought in the Hundred Year Darkness(1), side of the Dark Force Users o Exiled from Republic space o Arrived upon Korriban(2), with followers o Subjugated original Sith species, interbred and bred to form modern Sith and Sith Purebloods o Titled Jen’ari (first Dark Lord in ancient Sith) o Ajunta Pall and followers, often referred to as the Exiles, founded precursor to modern Sith Empire, with capital city on planet of Ziost(3). Ajunta Palls Tomb: It is said that Ajunta Pall haunted his tomb for many ages after his death, however, rumors state that his spirit dissipated after Revan(4) visited his tomb. Sources are of many minds as to what occurred with the tomb to cause the Dark Lords spirit to dissipate; two theories being that Revan destroyed the spirit in order to retrieve a weapon from the tomb, and the second being that having imparted some form of knowledge to Revan the spirit went to rest. All theories are unconfirmed, other than the fact the Ajunta Palls spirit no longer haunts his tomb actively. The tomb of Ajunta Pall is one of the first that new acolytes see, upon arrival to Korriban, being situated in the center of the Valley of the Dark Lords. The tomb currently suffers from an infestation of K’lor’slug(5) colonies, and a slew of infidels who seek to steal knowledge and valuable Sith artifacts from the tomb. Current rumors indicate that the inner sanctum of Ajunta Palls tomb houses an ancient weapon guarded by traps and terrors unknown. The body count of young acolytes trying to prove this rumor true , has risen over the years, due in part to the K’lor’slugs, and secondarily to instability in the tomb structure that has led to several sections being blocked off by cave ins. Confirmed facts state that the tomb currently houses one of the Sith Inquisitor mentors, Spindrall, who reside with several failed acolytes who continue to curry the mentors favor in hopes of being readmitted to the academy. The architecture of the tomb is simpler; however one can see the beginnings of the evolution of Sith architectural trends that are present in later tombs. There is a significantly small number, for example, of full bodied statues, and more of a theme of smaller meditation areas, pottery works, and geometric wall work. Though again there are fewer, the statues reflect their larger descendants in the younger tombs. The tomb is also noticeably smaller and a less complex maze when compared to later tombs. The entrance of the academy is the first thing one sees when exiting the tomb of Ajunta Pall, perhaps an indicator to his devotion to wisdom and learning. Final thoughts Upon Victory when correlated to Ajunta Pall: My first thoughts about victory in the Sith; true victory is being remembered, having your wisdom live on after you are gone and not forgotten, I believe to be correct with the addition of how one goes about being remembered. Simple deeds are not enough. After my research of Adjunta Pall and his tomb I believe my thoughts to be true. The simple fact that the empire, which was formed with his thoughts and beliefs as the guiding force, still exists is the proof that ones legacy is the truest form of victory. Ajunta Pall is remembered as the first modern Dark Lord, and the founder of the current form of the Empire, this is his true victory over the nameless Jedi who exiled him. (1) Hundred Year Darkness: also known as Second Great Schism (Began 7,003 BBY, lasted until estimated 6,900BBY), war ended with the Battle of Corbos (2) Korriban: Sole planet in Pesegam system, original home world for the Sith species, site of the Sith Academy (3) Ziost: Capital of ancient Sith Empire (4) Revan: Fallen Jedi, turned Sith Lord, brain washed by Jedi Council to turn against Sith Empire that helped established. (5) K’lor’slug: large wormlike creature with a segmented serpentine body with insect like characteristics in outer limbs, and a set of teeth that form rings down its throat, carnivorous, highly fertile reproductively (See K'lor'slug article for more detailed information)